


Twelve choices. One heart.

by ZianMonsterthe12th



Category: EXO (Band), Kai (김 종인), OT12 - Fandom, Tao 黄子韬, Wolf Era
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fan girl - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianMonsterthe12th/pseuds/ZianMonsterthe12th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is bias? I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve choices. One heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 12, so expect too many to count immaturity and bloody shuts *bow*  
> Though I did edit it a little bc I can't bare my before self

"WE LOVE EXO!!!!!!!!" We, the fans, shouted in unison filling up the dome with our voices.

Oh my I just can't believe that I am right here before the stage and was able to get a VIP ticket and see these 12 dazzling idols I've been stanning since like--- forever. 

After 3 years of saving and trying to not give in the temptation of food and unnecessary things, I am finally able to attend their concert for the FIRST TIME. I am not  rich okay, and I spend so much that's why it took me that long to save since I also need to wait for their next concert, y'know? Don't judge me I'm broke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~ TAO! BAEK! KAI! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" I shouted at the tip of my lungs hoping they'd hear it.

*Dim Lights*

Oh my gosh, what is happening? Will they do some surprise for us? OMG are they gonna splash water everywhere or what? ODG just ODG I AM SO EXCITED I KENOT BREATH!

"We've been in quite stress these days because of tight schedules and other personal reasons, honestly." Suho's voice echoed around the hall making the girls all "aww" and curse at SM.  
"It's not that we don't like being idols anymore, we just grew tired." D.O. said trying to give some calming words to the fans.  
"But there's this girl who comforted us in the midst of our multitudes." Lay said earning another "aww" response from the audience.  
"She made us feel calm when our feelings are enraged." Chen said.

I know they are referring to EXO-Ls. It's okay boys we will always be here for you. Oh my gosh iCri and iKenot they are giving us a grateful message, iTouch. But why are the lights off? Do they not want us to see them crying? Or what?

 

"She made us feel that everything is fine." Chanyeol's deep voice echoed around. Gah, God did bless this giant.  
"And she made us feel loved." Kris followed.

Everyone was on the verge of crying I can see. There might be a real live SILVER ocean out here y'know.

"Well this girl, this one girl." Luhan said emphasising the word one--- wait ONE?!? SO THEY DO NOT INTEND THIS MESSAGE FOR THE EXO-LS BUT FOR ONE GIRL?! ONE GIRL?! ONE GIRL?! ONE? One... one.

 

"She made us all fall in love with her. " Sehun said.

 

Out of 7 billion population of the earth, they only noticed one?

 

I am mixed up with jealousy-- no envy, anger, sadness and brokenness. What did I ever expect to attain this disappointment? Did cupid just demanded back his arrow?

 

"But sadly most of us are broken hearted right now." Xiumin announced making the whole stadium growl and grunt in frustration.

"Oppa I won't break your heart!" A fan girl claimed.  
"Love me instead!" Another fan reacted.  
"WHO THE HELL BROKE BAOZI'S HEARD?!?" A sniffing fan from a distance just shouted, fan gay?

"It's just sad that she only prefers 2 of us the most." Kai admitted.

I felt a stab in my heart. What is this? Did I pay a good amount of money for VIP tickets to get a slap in my heart tonight?!? Why are they telling us this? Why? Why? Why? I can feel tears slowly forming on my eyelids but I kept my ears open since I know they would care to not listen.

I was still in the middle of my thoughts, my heartaches, my depression when out of the blue,

"Kyaaa---- mmmmmmm" I muffled when someone pulled me out of the silver ocean and put a hand on my mouth. I SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO BE AT THE VERY SIDE OF THE STADIUM!!!! NOW I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE! Please let mom and dad read this story and let them know that I love them so much and that I tried to be a good student so much to just be allowed here and please tell EXO I'll remember them till I----

 

Oh.

 

 

"B-b-baek-baekhyun oppa?"

 

I managed to blurt out the name of my kidnapper who was showing me a smile under the veil of darknessnand telling me to shush down.

 

I - I - I - I c - can't think straight. I - I'm s - so lost *gulp* i - in words, I AM EVEN STUTTERING IN MY THOUGHTS!!! MOTHER OF UTERUS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS.

Tao and Baekhyun helped me to stand up. I think my eyes just became real size anime eyes. My feet are so wobbly they feel like jelly and my hands are so cold I hope they won't doubt that I am still alive.

Wait.

Tao is holding my hand.

HUANG ZI TAO IS HOLDING MY HAND?!?! HOLY--- *curse* *curse* *curse* *curse* *curse* *curse* *curse*

Tao lead me to a certain crowd and then the lights turned on. 

"She's my black pearl~  
She's my black pearl~"

And at that very moment I am pretty certain that I just lost my voice. 

I know the fans are screaming, squealing, shouting, and already plotting an assassination for me, but I could careless.

 EXO whom I was just looking up to minutes ago, is now singing me a song-- wait are they singing it for me? I looked at my back no one else is there. Oh my gosh, this is so not happening. I can't stop but be teary eyed and give them the best smile I could give them at that moment.

"I was the tall guy you helped at the midst of a rain." Chanyeol said giving me a blue rose.  
"Remember the snob guy in the park? Thanks for talking to me and showing me a good smile." Luhan said giving me another blue rose.  
"On the 4th of July, 3:00 AM you comforted a boy who was so depressed at that time." Sehun smiled handing me another rose.

They continued handing me a blue rose one by one and told me their stories of sadness where I butt in and changed it.

Then they came, the 2 most important alive males in my life (may my dad's soul rest in forever peace) step up I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't move.

 

I just stand there frozen. 

 

Both of them kneeled in front of me. Giving me a blue rose. Am I suppose to choose who should I accept first?

"You just helped me mend a broken heart." Baekhyun said.  
"And you just accepted me for who I am." Tao added.

I gulped, I'm totally forgetting the fact that we are here currently in a concert in front of the other fans who are already crying and killing me in their heads, others may be supporting, but I still know they are crying. 

 

After taking a glance at each other, they then looked at me and asked the most horrifying question ever made

 

 

"Would you choose him over me?" 

Both of the guys said pointing fingers at each other. 

 

 

With both blue rose on their hands,  I don't know whom to choose, whom to accept first, whom to give a smile, whom to not disappoint, whom--KRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

 

 

 

 

 

I turned off my alarm clock.


End file.
